


Ma-Ma-Machine

by Tokiio, uniniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokiio/pseuds/Tokiio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniniverse/pseuds/uniniverse
Summary: Jongin is finally alone in the apartment.





	Ma-Ma-Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-prompt for Uniniverse Fic Fest!

“I’m going now! Do you want anything?” A deep voice echoes from the front entrance. Jongin jumps at the sound, swallowing thickly as he sticks his head out from his room.

“Uh, no I’m okay. Thanks, Kyungsoo, have fun!” He responds with an endearing smile and Kyungsoo returns one of his own that has Jongin swooning. 

“Okay, see you later!” Kyungsoo bids before he’s out the door, and heading to one of his usual afternoon classes. 

A sigh of relief exits Jongin’s mouth as he slumps on his bed. After a few minutes, the anticipation and nervousness gets to him, settling in the pit of his stomach. 

Jongin is finally alone in his shared flat. 

He had been waiting for this moment, for Kyungsoo to leave to his class, which left an open window of private time for Jongin. 

It was so obvious that Jongin had something for Kyungsoo, more specifically a crush on the other who was the most drool worthy prince in the whole damn universe. 

Jongin didn’t know what his shy little gay ass deserved when his friends introduced them to each other. It started when he first moved into one of the apartments near campus. He hated the cramped dorms there and especially hated the fact that he would have to room with complete strangers. He wasn’t comfortable with the idea of sharing his personal space, especially with anything associating the bathroom, so he rented out a nice cozy apartment. The problem was that he needed a roommate to help him pay off the bills. Jongin wasn’t one for socializing or seeking out others, he usually kept to himself and to his small group of friends; and said small group of friends were angels sent by God who found Kyungsoo for him, the person who harbored Jongin’s affections and admiration since the very moment they met. 

They hit it off amazingly. Kyungsoo was the perfect roommate who could cook and clean without any complaints and offered to bring Jongin out on several occasions. The bonus was that Kyungsoo wasn’t just a nice person, he was also absolutely breathtaking. Kyungsoo had dark, circle rimmed glasses which he wore on most days when he didn't put on his contacts. They made his doe like eyes even more magnetic. His hair had a raven black color to it, obviously dyed because it had been red before- Jongin saw once in his high school pictures and nutted 10x. Kyungsoo’s voice was also so deep, Jongin felt himself clench his thighs whenever he heard him speak, or hum low in his throat. And his lips, _fuck_ his lips were plush and so nice and red and juicy and his build- so thick and proportioned and the veins on his hands... the trail of not so pure thoughts somehow lead to Jongin palming his forming erection on his bed. 

Jongin _is_ finally alone at the moment in his shared flat.

His breath lodges in his throat when he presses down with slight pressure on his slit that already has precome oozing out of it. It has been a while since he was able to do this, and living with Kyungsoo- it was hard to hold himself back. He was out for another 2 hours, so Jongin was safe so to say when he kicked off his boxers and tossed his shirt to the ground. 

He teases himself with feather like touches before he finally spreads his legs and lays against his headboard in a comfortable position, circling his puffy rim, his bottom lip tugged in at the sensation. He grabs the lube and squirts an adequate amount on his fingers before pushing one of them in till the hilt and a sigh of satisfaction follows. Knuckles deep, Jongin moves his finger at a languid pace until he feels daring enough to add two more and go faster. 

The sound of skin slapping lewdly echoes in Jongin’s ears along with his resounding heartbeat. Small gasps leave his lips as pushes his fingers further in the tight heat, and his eyes close from the delicious warmth coiling in his lower abdomen the more he quickens the pace of his wrist. Jongin throws his head back as he stretches himself obscenely, light melodic moans crescendoing gradually as he arches into his own touch. His body jolts as the blunt tip of his fingers hit the bundle of nerves and it's followed by a loud keen that has his body almost curling up on him. He zones in on that one spot and he can feel the ache in his wrist, but the pleasure flooding through his entire body outweighs the dull pain.

 

His cock is leaking and hard, practically untouched and he slightly grazes the tip, causing his breath to hitch. Jongin’s erection twitches with every action as he brings himself to the edge and slows down to last longer, hungry for more of the ecstasy. 

 

He eventually stops and crawls over to the edge the bed, pulling out one of his most prized toys, a dildo machine. He recently purchased it with Kyungsoo in mind, something he’s too embarrassed to admit, even to himself. 

There’s a long 7 inch silicone dick that is the same size as the Kyungsoo, coincidentally of course, not like Jongin knew because he definitely didn’t walk in on Kyungsoo showering once and zoned in on his limp dick that was more than impressive and using his imagination he customized his own toy.

The dildo was attached to a metal rod that sprung out from a box with a long cord fastened to it. It could be operated with a remote, which Jongin held on to in a tight fist. His eyes dilate at the contraption and eagerness pulses through his bloodstream as he settles it on the edge of his bed. 

 

He lubes it up before getting on all fours and faces the headboard, slowly easing himself on the dildo, his eyebrows knit together, lips parted with puffy breaths. He lets himself adjust to the massive size before slowly pushing back on the dildo, remote in hand ready to turn on. 

Jongin twists the dial to level 1 and the dildo starts to drive itself into him. He slowly turns it two more levels higher and a loud drawn out, _fuck_ , leaves his lips when he feels it reach deeper inside with much more speed and strength, knocking the air out of his lungs. 

Jongin envisions Kyungsoo drilling his thick cock inside him hard, and slows down til he’s just begging and crying for the older to fuck him and let him him come. 

“Kyungsoo, f-fuck, shit yes-” Jongin screams, voice muffled in his pillow as the dildo thrusts into him at a quick pace. His legs are shaking and the sound of the dildo slapping into his ass has him growing hotter and harder. Jongin is seeing almost white and his hand slips, accidentally turning the machine to the fastest speed, throwing him off guard all together and he sobs from being assaulted with too much stimulation to his prostate. 

“Oh- Oh god Kyungsoo-” He repeats over and over with garbled sounds, imagining the male’s hands all over him whispering the dirtiest words in that voice that always makes him feel like he’s drowning. 

What the doesn’t seem to notice is that Kyungsoo is back home early from class, backpack now fallen on the floor with a soundless thud.

Kyungsoo's mouth is gaping as he witnesses the scene unfold in front of his widening eyes. Never in his life would he think to see sweet, shy Jongin in this lewd position with curses flying out his pretty lips, along with his _name_.

Jongin is fully nude, currently being ruined from the machine that pummels into his hole deeply accompanied by wanton moans. His supple ass cheeks jiggle in the most mesmerizing way and Kyungsoo can’t take his eyes off, well, everything from the arch in his back down to the way his hole devours the dildo. 

Kyungsoo feels his jeans become noticeably tighter and more uncomfortable with each passing second. Jongin doesn’t seem to notice him just yet and continues to stutter out Kyungsoo’s name seductively. 

“J-Jongin.” He hears himself call out and the mentioned male’s head snaps behind and his eyes widen in shock and embarrassment. 

“K-Kyungsoo-” He says breathily, more color rising on his cheeks. Jongin quickly turns off the machine and tries to pull it out of him unsuccessfully. “I-I didn’t know-” 

“Stay there.” Kyungsoo manages to command with no tremor in his voice. He climbs on the mattress and opts to not remove the toy. No, instead he plans to have a little fun and punish Jongin. A new demeanor unleashes within him and his gaze darkens. 

“Who allowed you to be such a naughty boy Jongin, hm? Playing by yourself and calling out my name when I wasn’t here…” Kyungsoo says in a low voice, fingers delicately tracing the contours and dips of Jongin’s enticing body. 

“I-I didn’t mean-: Jongin starts to blubber, ears scarlet red along with his face down to his chest, all pretty and blooming like a flower to be picked. Kyungsoo decides that he more than loves this sight, and he’s tired of the chatter. He wants to pull out the melodic sounds he heard earlier, but this time louder and more frequently. 

“Give me the remote Jongin.” Kyungsoo orders, hand laying out patiently. Jongin swallows, looking at the other male’s lusty eyes before slowly placing the object in his hands. Jongin is confused, embarrassed, but completely pliant and ready- he’s wholly eager. Adrenaline pumps through his veins as he stays in the same position- naked on his hands and knees with a large dildo buried in his ass, his head turned back to Kyungsoo who appeared predatory, eyes glinting and so dark that it has him shaking. 

“Good boy.” and Jongin shivers at those words, hips jerking slightly with a few beads of precum that drips on the bed. Kyungsoo instantly notices and smirks. 

He observes the remote and notes the 6 different settings along with the large dial that is at zero. Without a thought he turns it up to an 3, a setting rather intense for starting off. 

Jongin cries out as he attempts to adjust to the sudden change. He’s disorientated by the immediate onslaught of pleasure on his prostate as the dildo reaches deep inside. The sound of his ass being fucked open wide is loud in his ears. 

“Oh my- Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo fuck fuck I can’t I can’t-” Jongin cries out, making the loudest noises that he was sure other people in their apartment building could hear. 

“Oh my, is Jonginnie already coming? So quickly?” Kyungsoo questions, grabbing a handful of the male’s plump ass. He spreads and kneads at it harshly and Jongin continues to moan and whimper, fisting at the sheets til his knuckles turn white. He tries to muffle his moans by shoving his face down on the pillow, but Kyungsoo is having none of that as he grabs Jongin by his silky brown locks and yanks him back up til his back is arching so prettily. 

“Kyungsoo- I can’t I’m going to come.” Jongin is wailing and drooling on the sheets with staccatos of ‘ahs’ tumbling from his swollen lips. 

Kyungsoo frowns and turns off the machine while forming a makeshift cock ring with his fingers that are effective on Jongin.

“Who said you could come?”

“No- No one- Kyungsoo oh god please-” Jongin groans and Kyungsoo can see the way his knees quiver, almost giving out because of the overwhelming pleasure. 

“Let’s do this again. Don’t come unless I tell you to, do you understand? If I see a single drop come out, I’ll stop and we’ll start over.” Kyungsoo growls in his ear, and Jongin nods rapidly. 

“Good.” Kyungsoo smiles and he licks a long stripe on Jongin’s neck before placing a rather large crimson hickey while the other male squirms. 

Kyungsoo settles on his knees again, grabbing the remote and switches it to a 4, a force causing the bed to lurch back and forth. He bites his lip as he sees the way Jongin’s gorgeous ass swallow the dildo, a sight he thought he would’ve never seen in his life.

Dreams do come true after all. 

Kyungsoo’s dick is still restrained by his jeans, and he can feel the ache of his hard on, but he decides that he’ll play with Jongin just a bit more before he gives in to his own desires. 

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin sobs out as he twists around in the sheets, and Kyungsoo is fascinated at the way Jongin’s abdominal muscles clench and unclench, a clear sign he’s attempting to control himself from coming, but obviously can’t. 

Jongin starts to moan louder and in shorter intervals. His eyes are screwed shut, mouth hanging open, a glistening layer of sweat that all add onto the perfect image. 

“Kyungsoo, shit I can’t I can’t I can’t-” Jongin stops talking altogether, body violently shaking and curling up on instinct as he comes, long spurts of white shooting out. 

He heavily breathes afterwards, voice completely hoarse. 

Kyungsoo tsks and turns down the machine while Jongin whimpers and slumps into the bed in oversensitivity, body still trembling.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo’s tone is one of discontent and he shakes his head in disappointment. “And I was going to reward you so soon too…” 

Kyungsoo sighs, and he unbuttons his jeans to pull out his large, red, delectable cock.

“P-Please, no Kyungsoo. I’ll be a good boy, please.” Jongin begs, swiveling his hips. 

Kyungsoo pauses, wanting nothing more than to shove his thick uncut dick deep down Jongin’s throat, but he’s already impatient and ready to bury himself in Jongin. 

He can see the way Jongin’s throat bobs, eyes half lidded and dilated as he openly stares at his length. Kyungsoo removes the dildo out in a slow manner, eyes attentive at how Jongin’s hole clenches around it and then on open air. 

"Be a pretty little good boy for me and spread yourself." Kyungsoo coos, stroking his cock languidly as his eyes feast on the sight before him. 

Jongin peers back with teary eyes, face flushed with a dash of desperateness as his hands slide down his curvy hips and land on the thick cheeks. He grabs a handful til they're white from pressure and spreads them slowly, the puckering hole appearing so welcoming.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin cries out as he moves his hip back and forth, which earns him a rather hard slap on his ass.

"What's the magic word baby?" Kyungsoo asks in a delicate voice, ardent eyes staring into Jongin's glassy ones. 

_"Please."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this little treat I whipped up for this fest. It's not much since I have to focus on a million fics right now aha, but I had to join Uniniverse!!! Please remember to comment and tell me how you feel at the end ;-))


End file.
